


【法札｜雙薩】床邊故事

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊來自flo薩群組的發想＊班薩(弗朗切斯科)xFlo薩(安東尼奧)＊發想來源：https://www.plurk.com/p/n1kw48





	1. 「第一夜」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/n1kw48  
> flo薩群組優秀的太太腦洞  
> 請到原噗去看超讚的漫畫!
> 
> ＊強迫注意  
> ＊班薩ｘflo薩  
> ＊基本上是班薩形象，但用「弗朗切斯科」這個名字

 

　　小孩子總是成長的飛快。

　　昨天似乎還牽著么弟的手小心翼翼的過馬路，今天他就甩開自己的保護獨自向前邁進。

  


　　「他會回來的，小安東是這麼的依賴我。」弗朗切斯科總是這麼安慰自己。

　　那個愛哭、黏人又怕生的弟弟從來沒有離家太遠過，從小到大總是跟在自己後頭用又軟又甜的嗓音不停呼喚著「哥哥」。

　　「他是不會離開我的。」弗朗切斯科再度肯定的說著。

  
  


　　直到某天他撞見安東尼奧跟同校學弟在外幽會的畫面。

  
  


　　弗朗切斯科陷入混亂。

　　從小被他捧在手心的安東尼奧怎麼會有這樣的行為？

　　這個來路不明的人是否會搶走他心愛的安東尼奧？

　　明明一再教育弟弟不能隨便與人戀愛……至少不是現在。

　　弗朗切斯科早就發現弟弟開始蓄鬍，似乎就是為的使自己看起來成熟一點。

　　他也承認留了鬍子後他的弟弟與自己的樣貌更相近，但也更加誘人。

  
  


　　「小安東還沒準備好，他不過18歲……沒錯，他還只是小孩，不該隨意離家、不能就這樣被別的男人拐走……」弗朗切斯科一邊低語著一邊敲響了安東尼奧的房門。

　　「是我。」

　　「哥哥？請進。」

　　即使現在時間稍晚，安東尼奧仍不疑有他的開門讓兄長入內，已經換上睡衣的他準備要睡覺了，安東尼奧坐在床緣歪著頭等待弗朗切斯科說些什麼，但對方反而跟著爬上床完全沒有要下來的意思。

　　「來吧小安東，我想跟你說些故事。」弗朗切斯科一臉理所當然的拍了拍雙腿間的空位示意要已經成年的弟弟坐在這裡。

　　「已經很晚了，哥哥不累？」即使有點疑惑但仍順從兄長的話，安東尼奧乖巧的坐在弗朗切斯科身前，把自己的身體舒服的靠在兄長精實的胸膛上，就像過去那些窩在哥哥身上聽床邊故事的日子，「很久沒這樣坐在一起了呢，以前覺得哥哥好巨大，不知不覺這裡變得有點擠了。」

  


　　安東尼奧無心的幾句話向錐子般戳刺著弗朗切斯科的心。

　　他最不想承認的就是安東尼奧逐漸不再需要他的事實。

　　但這是錯的，他仍然需要他。

  


　　「哼嗯，小安東真不愧是我的弟弟，都快長的跟我一樣高了！」弗朗切斯科用輕快的語調一邊說著一邊把手自然地搭在對方腿上，「對了，我來講個床邊故事吧！就像以前一樣。」

　　「嗯？好啊，不過明早我跟學弟有約，哥哥不能講太久喔。」

　　「放心好了，這故事雖然跟以前講的都不太一樣，但是不會花太多時間的。」

  
  


　　 **『從前從前有一對長著鬍子的兄弟，他們的感情十分要好，**

**直到有一天哥哥發現弟弟成長了許多，也變得不再需要哥哥了，**

**這讓哥哥很傷心，因為弟弟似乎把他以前告訴他的話忘得一乾二淨，**

**但他也為此開心，他的弟弟似乎沒有哥哥也可以自己活得下去，**

**不過身為兄長的我，仍然要懲罰他。』**

  
  


　　「所以要做點壞事。」

　　「哥……？」

　　弗朗切斯科低沉充滿磁性的嗓音在安東尼奧的耳邊輕吐著，厚實的手掌順著大腿的曲線覆上對方腿間的性器，安東尼奧下意識夾緊雙腿、不解的回頭望著弗朗切斯科，「哥哥？你要做什麼？」

　　年長的男人用行動向安東尼奧說明一切，他逕自把手插進對方寬鬆的睡褲中後一把握住胯間的性器，另一隻手滑進上衣裡頭找到胸前的突起後開始揉捏了起來。

　　身體敏感的安東尼奧整個人幾乎要跳起來，一瞬間無法理解現在情況的他想甩開意圖不軌的雙手逃離床上，但弗朗切斯科結實的雙臂將他束縛在原位，安東尼奧甚至連推開對方的手都辦不到，很快地即使他不情願，性器仍因為刺激而逐漸充血挺立，乳首因指腹的按壓也顯得紅腫敏感。

　　「等、哥哥等等……」羞恥到無地自容的安東尼奧渾身顫抖的彎起身體想躲避對方的愛撫，但弗朗切斯科反而順勢將身體壓了上來將弟弟禁錮在床上，過程中雙手的動作沒有停下過，反而越來越激烈的套弄著腫脹的陰莖。

　　「不要！哥、啊—哥哥！」滿臉驚恐的安東尼奧一邊承受著兄長帶來的恐懼一邊抗拒被玩弄到射精的慾望，這時弗朗切斯科湊到幼弟耳邊啃咬著對方通紅的耳垂，用低沉著嗓音輕輕地說著：「你被人這樣碰過了嗎？那個人也是這樣幫你自慰的嗎？哥哥是怎麼跟你說的，嗯？」

　　

 

　　「真骯髒啊，安東尼奧。」

　　

 

　　「啊、啊啊……」最終仍無法忍住的安東尼奧在兄長的手中射出了白濁的精液。

　　釋放後的安東尼奧趴在床上止不住地哭泣，腦中早已糊成一團的他搞不懂為何一向溫柔的哥哥會突然這樣羞辱自己，甚至還做出這種不可挽回的事情來。

　　「我沒有！才沒有人會這樣對待我！我一點也不髒！」滿腹委屈無處發洩，安東尼奧抱著頭崩潰的哭喊了起來。

　　撕心裂肺的哭叫聲讓弗朗切斯科回過神來，他低頭看著手上濕黏的白濁體液時突然意識到自己的一時衝動讓他做出了如此傷天害理的事，安東尼奧永遠不會原諒他。

  


　　除非……

  


　　「……接下來每天都會講不同的故事，最好給我乖乖待在家裡。」做出決定的弗朗切斯科握緊手上罪孽的證據後拋下這句話轉頭離去。

  
  


TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不會有後續的!!!(幹


	2. 「第二夜」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊強迫注意  
> ＊班薩ｘflo薩  
> ＊莫flo薩成分有，莫flo薩←班薩  
> ＊基本上是班薩形象，但用「弗朗切斯科」這個名字  
> ＊配圖有，背後注意
> 
> 文中歌詞翻譯參考：https://home.gamer.com.tw/creationDetail.php?sn=1436470

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真沒想到會有續集……還爆字數(躺
> 
> 感謝S及Potato的配圖，讓我在數度要棄坑時重拾寫文動力。

 

　　金髮青年一早就起床洗了個熱水澡，把昨天才染金的頭髮用髮蠟抓了一個自認帥氣的髮型，接著窩在梳妝台前拿起塞滿桌的瓶瓶罐罐開始幫自己畫上以男性而言過分濃厚的眼妝，但正是這樣獨特魅力的妝容讓名為莫札特的大男孩顯得與眾不同。

　　「好啦！」萬事俱備的莫札特提起小提琴琴盒蹦蹦跳跳的離開租屋處，提早三十分鐘到與學長相約的地點，點了一杯巧克力聖代就開始滿心期待地等著薩里耶利出現。

 

　　半小時過去，向來準時的薩里耶利沒有出現，於是莫札特叫了一杯熱紅茶繼續等待，他猜一向姿態優雅的安東尼奧應該只是走路慢了點。

　　一小時過去，莫札特放下杯子、拿出小提琴拉了起來，一想到再等一會兒就能分享新作，臉上的笑容怎麼樣也收不起來。

　　兩小時過去，莫札特的周圍聚集很多被樂聲吸引過來的人，他蹦蹦跳跳地跟著人群又唱又跳，不時地想著等等要怎麼邀請安東尼奧跳舞。

　　三小時過去，人群散去後獨自一人的莫札特不停察看手機，思考著是否要主動聯絡遲遲未到的安東尼奧，或者……他只是被對方放鴿子？

　　太陽逐漸下山，揹著琴盒的金髮青年難掩落寞的朝著夕陽的方向邁進，矮小的身影逐漸消失在地平線上。

 

★☆★☆

 

　　安東尼奧的早晨是尖叫著從噩夢中驚醒。

　　他夢到從小到大最疼自己、最寵自己的哥哥在半夜進到他房間，把他的大手伸向自己……

 

　　安東尼奧甩甩頭想忘掉那樣的夢，但當他發現自己的褲檔濕溽一片而且上衣扣子幾乎被扯開時，昨完被兄長侵犯的記憶全都回到眼前。

　　他激動的衝進浴室把自己關在裡頭，昨晚穿得睡衣被安東尼奧全數仍進垃圾桶中，他轉開水龍頭讓燙人的熱水沖洗自己骯髒的身體。

　　安東尼奧使勁地刷洗自己的身體，直到原本白皙的皮膚變得通紅甚至疼痛才關掉熱水。

　　他低著頭瞪視腳邊匯聚成的小漩渦逐漸流入排水溝中，安東尼奧只是站在那邊宛如石雕像般一動也不動，直到身上蒸騰的熱氣散去、皮膚逐漸恢復以往蒼白的顏色，一個冷顫讓他恢復神智後才邁步離開浴室。

 

　　好想見他……

 

　　拖著蹣跚步伐回到房內，安東尼奧疲憊的把衣服穿上，儘管天氣已經逐漸回溫，他仍用長袖長褲把自己包的嚴實，把最後的黑色大衣穿上後安東尼奧終於忍不住抱著自己的身體跪在地上直打哆嗦。

　　「好噁心……好噁心……」昨晚的記憶仍在腦中揮之不去，更令安東尼奧厭惡是他居然對兄長的觸摸感到愉悅，這樣不正常，這不是兄弟該有的樣子。

　　「沃爾夫岡……」安東尼奧渴望他的音樂可以撫慰自己受創的心靈，他期待見到他後能用對方充滿力量的演奏忘掉這一切，即使有昨晚那樣的遭遇安東尼奧仍然不希望與兄長的關係有所決裂，他願意原諒這一切，只要讓他聽聽能震撼靈魂的音樂。

 

　　但似乎只有他自己這麼想。

 

　　安東尼奧收拾好東西、帶上琴盒，一打開房門就看到一襲高大的黑影籠罩在面前，他還沒來得及做出反應就被粗魯的推回房內，腳步踉蹌的差點跌在地上。

　　「啊、啊……哥、哥哥……」安東尼奧驚恐的抱著琴盒與來者拉開距離，被那雙手撫觸的快感與背德的罪惡感同時竄入腦中，而安東尼奧只能不知所措的試圖逃離一切源頭的兄長。

　　「小安東，怎麼嚇成這樣？我有這麼恐怖嗎？」弗朗切斯科用低沉美妙的嗓音柔聲問著，他慢慢地走近安東尼奧宛如什麼事都沒發生般，他伸出溫暖的大手捏了捏幼弟的肩膀，就像往常一樣。

　　「沒、沒什麼……」安東尼奧躲避著兄長熾熱的目光，他慌張地閃過弗朗切斯科壯碩的身軀後急急忙忙地往房門跑去，出門前還是不改乖巧的態度向兄長報備去向，「我、我去幫學弟看譜，傍晚前會回來，再見。」

　　因為昨晚的事情還對安東尼奧有些愧疚的弗朗切斯科一聽到他要去見的人八成就是汙染幼弟純潔靈魂的兇手，而在這之前他早就警告安東尼奧不准再對任何人有多餘的迷戀。

 

　　看來是懲罰還不夠多呢。

 

　　「安東尼奧！」低沉的嗓音帶著威嚇的語調喊停了急著出門的弟弟，弗朗切斯科跨步向前把門用力的甩上，拉著安東尼奧的手、搶走懷中的琴盒、不顧對方的掙扎就把人拖往床旁並扔到床鋪上頭，「昨天說的話都沒聽進去嗎？嗯？」

　　「哥、哥哥！我只是去幫他看他新寫的樂譜！僅此而已！」安東尼奧緊張的大聲解釋著，他害怕兄長又會對他做一些可怕的事情，整個人縮成一團、緊抓著包裹身體的大衣像一隻受驚的黑貓，彷彿這樣就可以避免被傷害似的。

　　「不，我說不行就是不行。」弗朗切斯科咬牙切齒地說著，他湊上前抓住安東尼奧的前襟粗魯的把人扯到自己面前，過猛的力道勒的安東尼奧一陣暈眩，讓他只能任由對方擺佈。

　　「你看看你，一點力氣也沒有，沒有我的話你該怎麼辦？嗯？」弗朗切斯科的聲音又突然變得溫柔了起來，他愛憐的撫摸著幼弟白皙帶著短鬍的臉頰，內心不禁感嘆了起來，「前些日子還覺得你只是個嬰兒，怎麼現在像個大人似的呢？」

　　語畢，弗朗切斯科便低頭吻住安東尼奧因害怕而無血色的雙唇，他自顧自的吸吮、啃咬著對方的唇瓣，儘管安東尼奧不情願的掙扎著，但兄長強壯的大手牢牢的扣住他的後腦讓他無法逃開，只能任由對方品嚐完畢後任自己癱軟在床上。

 

 (by [P](https://www.plurk.com/vo0)[ot](https://www.plurk.com/vo0)[ato](https://www.plurk.com/vo0))

 

　　「哈啊……為、為什麼要這樣？」被吻的有些氣虛的安東尼奧忍著幾近奪眶而出的淚水問道，但對方只是沉默的以行動回答，弗朗切斯科輕易的拉開安東尼奧的大衣、解開馬甲背心的扣子、準備把手探進熨燙整齊的黑色襯衫中。

　　「不！住手！我受不了了！」終於忍耐到極限的安東尼奧激烈的掙扎起來，他下意識的反手向兄長揮去，纖細的手指甩在弗朗切斯科臉上發出「啪」的一聲。

 

　　兩人的動作同時停了下來。

 

　　從來沒被弟弟忤逆的弗朗切斯科及從沒想過會這樣冒犯哥哥的安東尼奧一時之間都說不出話來，弗朗切斯科並沒有感覺到太大的疼痛，但他仍感覺到如刀割般的刺痛再胸口蔓延開來，他一邊撫著漸漸發紅的臉頰一邊歪著頭看向藏不住恐懼表情的安東尼奧。

　　「不該是這樣的啊……小安東為什麼要這麼害怕？」弗朗切斯科面無表情的看著弟弟，一藍一棕的雙眼直勾勾的如毒蛇般緊盯安東尼奧的雙眼，他突然不知道自己到底該怎麼辦才好。

　　對安東尼奧的愛及嫉妒讓他的理智蕩然無存，當弗朗切斯科回過神時他已經扯開幼弟的襯衫、把人壓在床上、口中含著對方破碎的啜泣聲，他甚至在自己沒意識到的情況下回敬安東尼奧一巴掌。

　　右手火辣辣的痛及安東尼奧逐漸發紅的左臉正宣告著他稍早犯下的罪行，是以至此，早已沒有退路。

　　「抱歉……抱歉……我很抱歉……」

　　「噢親愛的安東尼奧，你是該為你的行為道歉，但懲罰仍然要繼續。」

　　弗朗切斯科動作輕柔的解開安東尼奧的褲鏈後連同底褲一併拉到雙膝，大氣都不敢多喘一下的安東尼奧只能顫抖著身體順從的任兄長握住自己尚未充血的性器將其含入口中。

　　「嗚、嗚……哥哥拜託……」緊咬著手指不敢大聲哭泣的安東尼奧強壓住不斷涌上的作嘔感忍耐著，下體違背心意產生的快感與理智在腦中打成一團，光是想到自己的性器居然在兄長口中逐漸變硬就讓安東尼奧羞恥的想殺了自己。

　　「小安東真可愛，哥哥的嘴這麼舒服嗎？嗯？」弗朗切斯科故意發出如品嚐陰莖般的嘖嘖水聲讓幼弟更加羞愧的嗚咽著。

 

  (by [S](https://www.plurk.com/sinanq))

 

　　突然安東尼奧放在桌上的手機發出用鋼琴彈奏小星星的和弦聲，弗朗切斯科原本想忽略這位不速之客的來電，但一看到安東尼奧藏不住的緊張神情讓他馬上改變主意。

　　他不顧安東尼奧的阻止起身拿起手機並看清了來者的名字，「小安東，接起來。」

　　「什麼？哥哥……」安東尼奧顫顫巍巍的接過手機，一時無法看透兄長的意圖，只能順從的接起莫札特的來電。

　　「……。」

　　「薩里耶利學長！安東尼奧！」總是藏不住喜悅情緒的輕快呼喊從話筒另一頭傳來，思念戀人聲音已久的安東尼奧忍不住全身緊繃的打了個顫，敏銳的弗朗切斯科當然沒有錯過這個反應。

　　「沃、莫札特……啊！」安東尼奧嘗試壓低嗓子不讓對方察覺自己顫抖不已的聲音，但當埋首胯間的兄長再度把性器含入熾熱的口腔之中時，讓他冷不防的對著話筒叫了出來。

　　「安東尼奧我等不及要讓你聽聽我的音樂了！等我一下喔！」似乎沒發現異樣的莫札特開始發出架設手機的吵雜碰撞聲，抓住這個空檔安東尼奧大起膽子推了推兄長的頭，他可不希望自己淫亂的聲音再被任何人聽見，尤其是他的沃爾夫岡。

　　「哥哥……啊、啊……請停下來……嗚……」但弗朗切斯科仍固執的不停吞吐發紅挺立的性器，甚至用靈活的手指就著流下的唾液開始按摩會陰部，安東尼奧幾乎要把自己的手指吞下去才能壓抑住脫口而出的呻吟，「哥……嗯、嗯啊……」

　　「安東尼奧你還好嗎？你在哭嗎？」已經架好手機、把小提琴夾在下巴的莫札特總覺得對話另一頭的戀人不時傳來從沒聽過的聲音，與平時冷靜、沉穩的聲線完全不同，是那種會讓人身體燥熱的黏膩低鳴，這實在有點奇怪。

　　「沒、沒什麼……請開始。」好不容易沉住氣的安東尼奧勉強擠出連自己都聽不下去的聲音，但當他從話筒中聽到另一頭有些吵雜的人聲及背景音，他突然後悔當初跟莫札特約在咖啡廳碰面。

　　「……你開擴音……嗎？」

　　「當然！我可不是魔術師能生出第三隻手來幫我拉小提琴！」莫札特活力過剩的大聲回答著，向來不太在意旁人眼光的他已經自顧自的朝著手機及周圍的顧客敬禮，他重新擺好小提琴對著手機大喊：「那麼我要開始囉！這是我構思很久的新作，怎麼樣都想讓安東尼奧第一個聽！」

 

　　安東尼奧突然後悔自己沒有馬上掛掉電話。

 

　　悠揚的琴聲透過手機傳了過來，前奏輕柔優雅，向是一根潔白的羽毛輕輕地將安東尼奧從頭到腳撫了個遍，接著音調一轉，急轉直下的樂音在接連不斷的變奏中不斷爬升，音符像是有生命般沿著脊椎一節一節的向上爬升，安東尼奧只覺得全身酥麻、暢快，再加上性器持續帶來的官能快感，他忍不住夾緊雙腿、拉著弗朗切斯科的頭髮在對方口中釋放出來。

　　「啊、啊啊……莫、莫札特……哈啊……」安東尼奧弓起身體仰著頭，恍惚之間早已忘記自己的聲音會透過手機傳到另一頭，他忘我的任高潮後的呻吟從口中流洩而出，直到莫札特的演奏嘎然而止他才意識到自己犯了如此無法挽回的錯。

　　「安……安東尼奧？你這是……」莫札特並非像安東尼奧是個不諳世事的人，他很清楚他的戀人在電話另一頭發出的聲音代表什麼，當他發現狀況不對時他馬上關掉擴音讓對方攀上高潮的呻吟留在自己耳中，但……這是為什麼？

　　「莫札特！我……」安東尼奧驚慌失措的抓著手機想不出任何理由來解釋自己方才淫亂的行為，這時早就被他遺忘的弗朗切斯科起身抓住幼弟的衣領後抬手就是一掌。

　　「薩里耶利？安東尼奧！」還沒搞懂狀況的莫札特只聽到對面傳來響亮的巴掌聲及安東尼奧幾不可聞的悲鳴後通話便中斷了。

　　「安東尼奧！安東尼奧你怎麼了？」

 

　　「不知羞恥的東西。」

　　弗朗切斯科雙膝跪在安東尼奧身體兩側，抓著對方的前襟把人提了起來，而臉上又辣又痛的安東尼奧只能失魂落魄的仰著頭、渾身癱軟的任人宰割。

　　「對、對不起……」方才自己不但對著莫札特放聲浪叫，甚至還在兄長口中擅自射精，安東尼奧早已羞愧到無地自容，或許他真的應該被弗朗切斯科給懲罰。

　　「嘴巴張開。」弗朗切斯科高高在上的俯視著幼弟，對於他居然聽著別人的音樂就自己達到高潮感到不解及震怒，弗朗切斯科並不介意幼弟的精液留在口中時散發出的氣味，他在意的是安東尼奧並不是因為自己的撫慰而射精。

　　聽聞兄長命令的安東尼奧乖巧的張開嘴巴，在上頭同樣張開嘴巴、伸出舌頭的弗朗切斯科讓帶著腥臭氣息的液體從口中流出，混合唾液及精液的穢物在空中牽起一道長長的銀光，低落進安東尼奧口中。

 

  (by [P](https://www.plurk.com/vo0)[ot](https://www.plurk.com/vo0)[ato](https://www.plurk.com/vo0))

 

　　「吞下去。」弗朗切斯科低聲命令，他的口氣冷冽到凍結所有情緒，他看著安東尼奧的喉結上下滑動幾次後嚥下所有液體才滿意的把人丟回床上、站回地面。

　　「你真是讓我太失望了。」弗朗切斯科一邊整理好自己被安東尼奧抓亂的頭髮一邊用毫不掩飾的厭惡表情說道：「我不知道你怎麼會變成這樣，但我會想辦法矯正這一切。今天你不准出門，給我乖乖待在房裡」

　　「手機我帶走了。」弗朗切斯科俐落的撿起在拉扯時摔落至地面的手機後，頭也不回的甩門離去。

 

　　房裡再度只剩下安東尼奧一人。

　　他無助的拉了拉剩沒幾顆扣子的襯衫，摸了摸紅腫不堪的左臉，豆大的眼淚不斷滴落在裸露的胸膛上，他只能把自己塞進被窩中試圖與這個世界隔離。

　　從昨晚開始，他所熟悉的世界正不斷崩解，而他不但無力阻止，甚至讓一切變得更糟。

 

　　「Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie, Je tue mes phobies dans la désharmonie...（我將煩惱淹沒在旋律之中，我殺害了恐懼之中的不和諧音……）」

　　他低喃著盤旋在腦中的歌詞，祈求再度得到音樂的救贖。

 

☆★☆★

 

　　整路上莫札特都想不透安東尼奧究竟發生什麼事。

　　至今他仍無法忘記那黏膩、壓抑又充滿情慾的聲音喊著自己名字的語調。

　　莫札特承認他確實因此有了生理反應，他那總是一臉禁慾的戀人是如此的性感可人。

　　但他不確定當這一切的發生並不是只有你我之間時，自己該不該生氣。

　　莫札特討厭自己的忌妒心，他甚至不確定安東尼奧是不是出了什麼意外才會有這些事發生。

　　「要我承認安東尼奧遲到在先還沒有主動聯絡我，接著聽著我的音樂自慰到高潮……怎麼想都很奇怪啊！」莫札特抓饒著自己的頭髮，在心中崩潰吶喊著。

 

　　莫札特不知不覺走到薩里耶利宅邸外頭，他站在外頭看著安東尼奧房間的窗戶，以往總是能看到燈火通明的室內中有一道身影坐在窗邊構思樂譜，或是從敞開的窗戶聽到動人的鋼琴聲流洩而出，但現在只有漆黑一片的厚重窗簾阻擋裡頭的光線，阻擋裡頭不知是否正在哭泣的人。

　　於是他拿起手機撥通了情人的電話。

　　…

　　……

　　………

　　莫札克鍥而不捨的打了十幾通電話後終於被接通了。

　　他抓著電話興奮不已的準備要說些什麼時，對面傳來陌生的低沉男音讓他硬是吞下到嘴的話語。

 

 

 

　　「你毀了我的安東尼奧，而我也會毀了你……莫札特。」

 

 

 

 

TBC?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【推薦看完文後再看】
> 
>  
> 
> 會不會有續集不好說，但我還挺想寫莫薩的回合的  
> 該讓小安東被安慰一下惹
> 
> 年齡設定啥的越來越亂，先暫定大學生吧XD
> 
>  
> 
> 感謝看到此的你。


	3. 【第三夜】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊不會有後續也不會完成了。  
> ＊莫薩有

  
  


　　距離莫札特與安東尼奧．薩里耶利上一次通話已經是三天前的事情。

  
  


　　在被安東尼奧爽約的隔天，莫札特一踏進學校大門就被找去音樂系辦公室喝咖啡。

　　莫札特一直以來都是個問題學生，他不願意服從學校規定，嫌棄這樣子只會讓自己變得跟其他人一樣枯燥無趣，甚至會害他的創作靈感變質。

　　莫札特自詡為灰暗人群中最閃亮的星星，而他確實為總是守舊嚴肅的傳統校園帶來新的氣息，系上教授也看在莫札特真的是世界上不可多得的音樂天才，總是對他脫序的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

 

　　所以當他被告知這學期的獎學金被來自高層的施壓後取消時，莫札特整個人激動的從椅子上跳起來，有一瞬間坐在他面前的教授還以為他會像一顆流星一樣撞上天花板穿牆而出。

　　「取消獎學金？憑什麼？這樣我付不出學費啊！」莫札特憤怒的捶打史帝芬尼教授的辦公桌，毫不在意整間辦公室的人都在瞪視他不禮貌的舉動。

　　「噓噓噓！莫札特你小聲一點！」史帝芬尼教授緊張的抓住莫札特的衣服把人硬是拉回位置上，他彎著身子、低著頭，用僅有兩人能聽到的聲音說：「你又去哪裡惹毛誰了？這次是長期贊助學院的家族財團直接聯絡董事會要求撤銷你的獎學金，而且他們也不是隨便找個理由就來威脅，對方早就挖出一堆你入學以來的不良紀錄扔在校長臉上，讓他不得不做這項決定。」

　　「家族財團？誰會認識那些有錢人啊！」一向對仗勢欺人的權貴沒好感的莫札特沒好氣的雙手抱胸碎念著，要不是這間學校有他最愛的安東尼奧學長一直希望他能完成學業，不然他早就逃離這裡去尋找屬於自己的音樂，或許還會考慮帶上安東尼奧。

　　「呃……這是我偷偷聽到的，你可不能隨便講出去！」史帝芬尼故作神秘的在紙上飛快的寫上一串姓氏後輕輕的在莫札特耳邊說：「你真的不知道自己做了什麼嗎？」

　　金髮青年不耐的搶過紙張後瞬間感受到如五雷轟頂的震撼，他用修長的手指指著上頭的筆跡一字一句慢慢的唸出來：「薩……薩里耶利……家族？」

　　「看來你是真的沒常識到極點，這下你心裡有底了吧。」史帝芬尼露出無奈的神情後把方才那張紙撕碎好湮滅證據，他似乎叨叨絮絮的跟莫札特交代了會盡量幫他想辦法等安慰的話，但現在的他一個字都聽不進去，就這樣失魂落魄的飄出辦公室。

  
  


　　「原來是這樣啊……安東尼奧……」

　　比起無法繼續在這間學校虛度光陰、混到文憑，他更在意的是自己還有機會再見到他的靈魂歸宿嗎？

　　莫札特再度想起昨天與戀人通話時另一頭傳來的黏膩嗓音及那一閃而過卻令人心碎的悲鳴，那個一般人完全無法踏足的大宅裡發生的事情太令人在意了。

  
  


　　「我會找到你的，安東尼奧。」

  
  
  


★☆★☆

  
  
  


　　不想起床。

  
  


　　被厚重窗簾徹底遮掩的窗戶沒有任何一絲金色的陽光能趁隙鑽入，一片昏暗的室內安靜的只能聽到不規律的呼吸聲從床鋪傳來。

　　床上的人把自己包裹在棉被裡頭只剩一顆烏黑的腦袋露在外面，他抱著身體不安的翻來覆去，早已沒有睡意卻完全不想下床迎接早晨的陽光。

 

　　安東尼奧很害怕。

 

　　他害怕脾氣越來越陰晴不定的兄長又會做出不理智的行為；他害怕兩人如履薄冰的關係會因為自己的輕舉妄動而就此破碎。

　　安東尼奧依然愛著弗朗切斯科，但他不確定他尊敬的兄長是否是用對等的愛在回應自己，兄長給予他的愛早已超過兄弟的界線，也使得這一切都太過沉重。

　　「得做點什麼……」安東尼奧緩緩的滑下床鋪，赤腳踩過柔軟的羊毛地毯，一路來到房間內置放的黑色鋼琴旁。

　　他優雅的坐上位置、開啟琴蓋，將任何音樂家看了都會忌妒的纖長手指撫上黑白分明的琴鍵，但房間內仍然鴉雀無聲。

　　「啊……什麼都沒有……」腦中寂靜無聲，毫無任何音符躍動，這是安東尼奧從小到大第二次遇到自己的心中毫無音樂。

　　第一次是聽到莫札特演奏自己所譜的奔放、美妙、毫無世俗氣息的樂曲。

　　第二次是失去莫札特的音樂，孤零零的瑟縮在名為薩里耶利家的牢籠中。

 

　　正當安東尼奧失神地瞪著琴鍵發愣時，木質的房門被敲響，伴隨著有節奏的敲擊聲，後頭傳來熟悉卻也令安東尼奧不安的低沉嗓音。

　　「安東尼奧、安東尼奧，你醒了嗎？早餐時間快過了呢。」不等安東尼奧回答，外頭的男人理所當然的自行開門進來，他端著一個用銀色托盤乘著散發香甜氣味的薄餅及蜂蜜步態自若的走到安東尼奧身後，氣定神閒的盯著精神緊繃的幼弟。

　　「一起床就想彈琴啊？真不愧是薩里耶利家的音樂天才。」他伸出空著的那隻手親暱的捏了捏安東尼奧的脖子，接著把餐點端到一旁的桌上後優雅的坐了下來，他向他招了招手，「安東尼奧，過來。」

　　弗朗切斯科沉穩有威嚴的嗓音讓安東尼奧沒有選擇餘地，只能順從的起身走到兄長面前，他低著頭有些不安的把玩手指，直到對方不耐的伸出手朝著自己勾勾手指才有下一個動作。

　　「過來點。」一把抓住幼弟猶豫不決的左手，弗朗切斯科有些強硬的把人拉近自己懷裡，扣住對方的脖子就擅自把安東尼奧的唇含入口中，「嘴張開，舌頭伸出來。」

　　「嗚……」安東尼奧有些抗拒的抿起嘴但一看見兄長像是閃爍著火光的異色雙眼正惡狠狠地瞪著自己時，他只能害怕地緩緩張開雙唇讓對方肆意的奪取自己的氣息。

　　「乖孩子。」

 

．

．

．

．

．

．


End file.
